Cisne
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Una ocurrencia que tuve de repente . T&P.
**Cisne**

 **.**

Tendió su mano haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tal como lo haría un príncipe y es que , aunque no lo dijera abiertamente , él era un príncipe ... de un planeta que ya no existe pero en fin y al cabo un príncipe .

\- ¿me concedes esta pieza?- levantó su mirada con una sonrisa queriendo darle confianza , la azabache frente a él no pudo evitar que un sonrojo adornara sus mejillas .

-yo...

Pan sintió como su rostro ardía y es que , la mirada que el pelilila le daba no era ordinaria ; era como si esos ojos azules vieran a la cosa o en su caso persona mas valiosa del mundo . Se maldijo al sentirse descubierta , vulnerable, se maldecía que su lado femenino aflorara de esa manera .

Para él, no había cosa más tierna que verla así , tímida , Avergonzada , solo así podía ver al bello cisne que aún dormía en ella .

\- por favor - rogó y es que todos miraban a ambos jovenes , él rondando los veinte y tanto y ella con quince .

Pan alzó la mirada viendo cada decoración del lugar , Bulma , su madre , abuela y mejor amiga habían insistido en celebrar sus quince años .

"Sólo pasa una vez en la vida" le dijeron todas con ojos brillantes .

Aceptando a regañadientes no tuvo más opción ; decoraciones de todo tipo , adornos , música y sabrá Kami que más , fue todo el ajetreo que tuvieron esas mujeres . Ella solo se ocupó de elegir su vestido y por supuesto : la comida , en eso había dado su opinión con mucho gusto .

Las familias más cercanas a las suya y uno que otro amigo eran quienes bailaban y comian a sus anchas . Regalandole una sonrisa cada vez que la veían y alzando sus copas de licor en brindis .

Devolvió la mirada al atractivo amigo que tenia y quien aún esperaba que aceptara su mano . Suspiró tratando de relajarse y colocó su mano sobre la de él.

Trunks le plantó un beso . Los nervios de ella aumentaron .

Caminaron hasta la pista de baile , él confiado y ella cohibida.

El vestía un traje negro sin corbata y con la camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, su cabello revueltos debido al constante toqueteo de sus manos . Cada vez que se frustraba hacia la misma acción ; pasando su mano derecha por su melena lila , cualquiera que lo conociera sabía que no soportaba la situación en la que se encontraba y es que , escuchar a una mujer hablar de ropa desesperaria a cualquiera .

\- te ves preciosa - susurró a su oreja , pasando la punta de su lengua por su lóbulo . - dulce pero no empalagoso

\- aquí no - murmuró alejándose un poco - nos pueden ver

La sonrisa de lado no lograba hacer otra cosa que ponerlo más jodidamente sexy .

Trunks la tomó de la cintura y con la otra la tomó de la mano .

Tiempo de vals comenzó a sonar . Con elegancia y delicadeza empezó a guiarla por todo el salón .

\- que vergüenza - masculló al ser el centro de atención , bajo su rostro no queriendo toparse con los ojos de todos los demás . ¡que pena!

\- vamos princesa , te ves hermosa - halago el ojiazul . Trunks pasó su brazo por su pequeña cintura presionandola contra su cuerpo para sentirla más cerca , la otra mano la paso tras su nuca haciéndola quedar contra su pecho - mi cisne - cerró sus ojos disfrutando del aroma de su cabello .

\- idiota - dijo escondiendo más su rostro en su pecho . Un agradable aroma masculino la golpeó dejándola embelesada .

\- es hora - susurró pasando por alto su insulto . Pan asintió regresando a su posición inicial .

A fuerza tuvo que alejar a su pequeño cisne de sus brazos , dándole una vuelta con su mano sostenido sus dedos la dejo deslizarse por el salón . Pan dió unas cuantas vueltas hasta que otra mano fue quien la tomó .

Trunks se deleitó viendo como Su cisne danzaba con cierta tensión y torpeza por la pista de baile hasta ser tomada por las manos de su abuelo , el vestido de la festejada le daba la ilusión de flotar sobre el piso ; un corsé plateado con incrustaciones en lila y la falda de varias capas del mismo color sólo que cada una mas suave que la principal , una enredadera de flores blancas entres sus mechones negros y rebeldes con pequeñas hojas verdes y un casi invisible capa de maquillaje . Hermosa se quedaba corta para describirla .

Un mesero se acercó ofreciendo varias bebidas , algunas alcohólicas otras sin licor y él no queriendo perder ningún detalle tomó una sin licor .

Verla feliz lo hacía feliz .

Verla reír le hacía feliz .

Verla bailar sin coordinación , con torpeza y con cierta timidez le hacía feliz .

Trunks siempre la llamaba "cisne" , por lo bella que era por por fuera , pero más por lo que era por dentro . Pan tenía un sin fin de defectos que todos conocían ; caprichosa , agresiva , altanera , respondona etc. Era lo más conocido por todos pero él conocía el lado tierno , gentil , cariñoso y bondadoso que nadie más que no fuera su familia conocían . Sin duda ella era una cajita de sorpresa , hermosa y rebelde , una mezcla explosiva que le fascinaba . Ella nació siendo cisne , su gracia le hizo saltar la famosa transformación que toda chica tenía , Pan nació con ella .

\- mi cisne - se dijo dando otro sorbo . Siguió mirando como cada miembro de su familia bailaba con ella , disfrutando sin importar las miradas de burla que algunos le lanzaban. Los conocidos de Mr. Satán .

\- idiotas

Una mirada de desprecio fue suficiente para hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de burla . Y claro ¿quien no si el mismísimo presidente de la empresa más importante de todo el mundo era quien se la lanzaba? .

Pan sonrió al ver el gesto de él ojiazul tuvo para con ella, muchos veían a Goku de menos pues no lo conocían y ver que se reían de él le dolía en el alma . Goku era su adoración .

Todos lo sabían .

Cuando ya todo los hombres de su familia bailaron con ella , Trunks reclamó su lugar puesto era él el chambelán de la azabache .

\- cisne - repitió el ya gastado sobrenombre.

\- ¿dejarás de decirme así? - preguntó riendo .

\- nunca

Los reflectores disminuyeron su luz dejando un ambiente mágico , pocas luces de diversas colores bailaban por todo el lugar dejando que algunas parejas mostraran su lado cariñoso.

Goku estampó una fugaz beso en los labios de su amada Milk .

Bulma dejo la marca de sus labios en el cuello de su esposo de mal humor .

Bra beso la mandíbula de su adorado Goten .

Trunks degustó los labios de su cisne , la suavidad de estos , la calidez de su cuerpo , la ternura que poseía lo volvía loco , cosa que nunca sintió por otra chica .

\- sapo - dijo jadeando . Pasó sus brazos por su cuello con facilidad gracias a los tacones .

Una luz se poso sobre su rostro , dejando que él viera la sonrisa de Pan , la beso con rapidez temiendo que de un momento a otro los reflectores volvieran a iluminar todo el lugar . Y acertó , al despegar sus labios de ella las luces volvieron .

\- eres un idiota Brief

\- y tú un cisne , mi cisne

.

.

.

.

Hola! Eeh pues lamento estar ausente y no actualizar las demás historia , la verdad es que tengo los capítulos pero cada vez que los reviso decido hacer algunos ajustes . También he estado más involucrada en el universo Harry Potter , haciendo pequeños relatos ...

En fin , trataré de actualizar más a menudo .

Gracias por leer .


End file.
